lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
50 Prompts
1. What if Teardrop Teardrop discovers a secret about Woody Woody? 2. Reveal that Teardrop Teardrop is just a brain in a jar. 3. Writing exercise: Write a postcard as if you're Liy Liy on holiday. 4. Give Woody Woody something to laugh about. 5. The person claiming to be Liy Liy is actually an imposter. 6. Write a background story setting up a reason for a friend to betray Teardrop Teardrop. 7. Introduce a prophecy. 8. Think about which people Woody Woody would invite to a dinner party if he could invite anybody, dead or alive. 9. A dream allows Woody Woody to look events from a new perspective. 10. Could Woody Woody and Liy Liy both be manifestations of Teardrop Teardrop's subconscious? 11. Could the entire plot have been a ruse designed to con Woody Woody out of an inheritance? 12. Writing exercise: Write a newspaper article as if you're reporting the events in the story so far. 13. Woody Woody ignores a phone call. Why? 14. What would Liy Liy's mother think if she could see her now? 15. Change Liy Liy into a different outfit. What's the reason for the costume change? 16. Make Woody Woody wake up somewhere different than usual. How did he get there? 17. Liy Liy has a photo in her wallet. What is it of and why? 18. Give Woody Woody an interesting hat. 19. Turn Teardrop Teardrop around. What can she see from the other direction? 20. Liy Liy has blood on her shoe. How did it get there? 21. Liy Liy gets stung by a bee. 22. Liy Liy says, "It's only a flesh wound!" 23. Describe the meaning behind Woody Woody's name. 24. Woody Woody is embarrassed. Why? 25. Switch the perspective to Woody Woody. 26. Writing exercise: Write the text of an online dating profile for Liy Liy. 27. Woody Woody shouts, "I'll bite your legs off!" 28. Woody Woody notices some intriguing footprints. 29. Writing exercise: Write about the characters on holiday. Use what you learn about them to steer your story. 30. Give Teardrop Teardrop a disability. How will that affect the rest of the story? 31. What is Liy Liy's favourite song and why? 32. Make the reader think that Liy Liy has been killed. 33. Write a chapter as Teardrop Teardrop looking back from ten years into the future. 34. Introduce a character from Teardrop Teardrop's past. 35. Could Teardrop Teardrop have been dead all along? 36. Writing exercise: Describe Liy Liy's funeral 37. What is a smell that reminds Teardrop Teardrop of Liy Liy? 38. Make Liy Liy accidentally send a text to the wrong person. 39. Describe how Teardrop Teardrop and Woody Woody met. 40. Mention that Woody Woody has a scar and describe how it got there. 41. Woody Woody notices something unexpected in the background of an old photo. 42. Teardrop Teardrop meets her hero on a bus. 43. Teardrop Teardrop screams. Why? 44. Change formats: write a letter to the local newspaper from Woody Woody. 45. Give Teardrop Teardrop a pet. 46. Could Liy Liy have been a con artist all along? 47. Give Woody Woody a friend who is like an exaggerated version of her. 48. What if Woody Woody is carrying a gun? 49. Describe the most traumatic memory from Woody Woody's childhood. How does that influence current events? 50. Woody Woody confesses a past wrongdoing. Category:That just raises more questions! Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Crappypasta Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Lost episudes Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Cliche Madness Category:Shok ending Category:TELAVISHUN